The field of the invention pertains to ceiling air deflectors used primarily for forced air heating and ventilating systems in commercial structures, such as large retail stores. In particular, the invention pertains to air deflectors that fit in a modular manner into square or rectangular grid suspended ceilings.
A particular example of such an air deflector is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,518 wherein an air deflector is positioned in a standard 2-foot by 2-foot grid suspended ceiling. This patent is directed to an add-on air deflector insert to solve a problem that has arisen from the air deflectors.
Eventually, the air flow from air deflectors deposits dirt, soot and other particulates on the ceiling (usually white) around the air deflector. The result is an unsightly dirty area about the air deflector that is difficult to clean and usually must be re-painted. The air deflector insert of the above patent comprises a single-piece square fin that extends downwardly from the grid and surrounds the air deflector. The square fin deflects air moving from the air deflector away from the ceiling immediately surrounding the air deflector, thereby diminishing the accumulation of particulates on the ceiling over time.
With a view to further improving the deflector insert, the applicant has developed the following improvements.